


There's no time to sleep in this job, Remy

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Remy is a hunter, Roman is also a hunter, Vampires, but I got more ideas, i guess, this was meant to be a oneshot, virgils a vampire now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: A world where demons, angels, witches and werewolves (among other things) all exist...How on Earth did Remy survive this long?Basically a Supernatural AU I came up with where Remy is a hunter.





	There's no time to sleep in this job, Remy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is my first work on Archive, so I hope it's a decent start lol  
> To anyone who reads this, any critique is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (p.s. warnings for mild language)

"I'm gonna need a coffee after this... How many corridors are there in this fucking school?!" Remy Sanders turned the corner, meandering down what was at this point about the 15th corridor.

It was pretty easy to get inside the school; a free space for a janitor's job and a quick flash of his forged ID easily got him the job. But not after being explained that the last one died only two nights before, but Remy already knew that. And, unlike everyone else, he knew how.

Vampires.

The hunter had been called by a close friend about a vampire nest in a nearby school. Now normally he wouldn't bother (he wasn't particularly experienced with the bloodsuckers), but they insisted Remy sort out the problem because his son, Virgil, was on role at the same school. He would have immediately said "Go get Roman then, he's basically all over the kid." if it wasn't for the puppy eyes that the hunter practically **felt** through the phone. So he begrudgingly accepted.

"Fine - but if I die, it's your fault bitch."

_"Language!"_

"... Later Patton."

_"See ya soon, kiddo!"_

The echo of his trainers and his own breathing were the only sounds that reached his ears in the deserted school halls. The vampires probably knew he was already here, whether it's because they've seen his truck outside or they could smell him... he doesn't know. And frankly, he doesn't care.

A sudden hiss from behind Remy made his brown eyes widen. He slowly glanced behind him to see four vamps blocking the hallway, teeth bared and eyes like slits of ice. Four was way too many to take on all at once; he'd need to pick them off one by one. "Oh... Don't mind me, I'm just a lonely janitor-" Usually, he'd have some sort of snarky remark to make, but instead, his voice trailed off, and after a brief pause, he bolted the opposite direction. Not even a second later the vamps gave chase, joy in their eyes.

As he ran, he noticed that with every split in the corridors, there was a vampire blocking only one of the options, forcing him to tear the other way. However, he was going so fast he didn't notice that the razor-toothed terrors were driving him straight into a trap.

Eventually he skidded to a stop in the food hall, almost knocking into a table in the process. Using the last of his diminishing energy, he sprinted to the other side of the largely empty space when he heard the thudding of footsteps not twenty meters behind him. Finally, a door to the outside world. Who knows, maybe the sun is up alrea-

Rattling the handles, Remy realized in vain that it was locked. Doesn't matter, if he's quick enough-

Too late. They're already here. How he wished he was sleeping right now.

The monsters sneered; celebrating the catch of the night. Remy only crossed his arms in irritation.

 "Gurl, you need to learn not to play with your food." Ever so carefully, he adjusted the grip on his wooden stakes, itching to get this over with. Eight vampires - all circling him and trying to look intimidating. But Remy is the kind of person who can find a way to piss off every species of supernatural being.

“Hey, you hungry little leeches, here for the special? We’re having steak tonight!” He grunted with effort, as he threw one of the stakes in his jacket as hard as possible, embedding itself into the closest vamp’s chest before they died and it clattered to the floor. Remy was so surprised it worked that he almost didn’t see two more charging either side of him. Thinking on his feet, he re-adjusted the sharpened sticks before pointing them in the directions of the dumb vamps, impaling themselves and turning to dust.

"Three down, five to g- Wait, where’d everybody go?" His eyes widened as he absorbed the vampire-less hall, the pale moonlight illuminating the remainders of dust that danced in the air.

Letting his guard drop slightly, he tucked one of his stakes back into his brown satchel and treaded carefully towards the entrance to the dining hall, back to the corridor. Just as he arrived, he caught movement at the edge of his vision. It held no shape, only a blurry shadow. He brandished his weapon.

Paranoia, perhaps?

But a hunter can never be too paranoid.

 

Remy gulped back his fear before calling out.

“H-Hey! Anybody there? If you’re under the legal age to be here at night, come here so I can tell you off like an adult person that I most definitely am!”

...Nothing.

“What the fu-”

A hand suddenly snatched his jacket from behind, lifted him about a foot off ground, forcing him to drop the stake, before being thrown to the floor. Reflexes kicked in and Remy tried to get up, but clawed hands pinned the man’s body down.

Guess there’s one bloodsucker left then. Oops.

Nails dug through the leather sleeves, into the skin, as Remy gritted his teeth in frustration, trying to hold the vamp’s head away from his, but dirty fangs grew ever closer to his neck. He had something more important to find before dying today.

“Pat, you son of a bitch - I’m gonna haunt you so hard you’ll-” But he was cut off when a stake swiftly protruded out their neck, almost getting the pinned man in the eye. The vamp disintegrated, causing Remy to cough when he inhaled dead vampire. The confused man got to his feet and dusted himself off, then eyed his surroundings.

No one.

“Huh…” His brows furrowed.

“Uh… Thanks for, uh, saving me from that vampire, I guess.” he called out into the seemingly endless hallway.

“You’re welcome - though I almost killed you as well. This is… Kinda new an’ all… Sorry ‘bout that.”

Turning round, he faced the owner of the voice and gasped. There's only one boy that can dress like a My Chemical Romance reject, while still managing to look like a complete cinnamon roll.

"Virgil? What the fu-" he shrugged the rest of his anxiety off his shoulders with a shiver, "What are you doing here?"

Virgil leaned against the bare grey wall of the corridor. "Easy; vampire." The seventeen year-old grinned, sharp canines glinting in the moonlight.

That's... Not a good sign. Patton's gonna be so mad.

Remy struggled for words as Virgil rubbed his shoulder, helping to ease his quivering nerves.

"H-How? When?"

Virgil stared at the floor as he spoke. “Just over a week ago - I was walking home after school when I got jumped. They…” he paused, “They beat me up quite a bit before biting me and leaving me there in that alleyway to die. I turned before I bled out though, thankfully…”

Remy had recomposed himself by the time the teen had finished his story; still keeping his eyes to the floor.

“Does Patton know?”

The silence was deafening.

“... I’m guessing that’s a no then.”

“It’s fine, my dad doesn’t need to know-”

 The oldest held up a finger with a disapproving gaze, cutting off whatever else Virgil was going to say.

"Sure, and I don't need to know the lines to every song Roman's ever sung in the shower. But I do."

Virgil cocked an eyebrow and sniggered, but Remy continued.

"When was the last time you fed anyway? Surely you've gotta be the least bit hungry by now...?"

"What d'you mean? Just now, why ask?"

"W- You mean you sucked the blood outta the bloodsuckers?!"

The young vampire tilted his head in confusion and shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

Remy started to pace, each hand taking a turn to run itself through his plum purple locks, only succeeding in messing his hair up more. Virgil watched, quiet and concerned, as the other whispered under his breath.

"Jesus fucking christ; he's a cannibalistic vampire. What the fuck, what the **hell** , what the **bloody hell...!** "

Said vampire fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie while Remy continued with his outburst. After a long silence, he suddenly whipped around and rested a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Gurl, we need to see your dad. Like, right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed, and I might do some more work with this series (because I have a few more ideas), but suggestions are always nice!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
